comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules
Though many people just think he's just crazy. He says he's Hercules, son of the Olympian god Zeus and hero of ancient Greece. Background Nearly everyone on earth knows the legends and feats of the mighty Heracles. Born of Zeus and a mortal woman, cursed by Hera in jealousy over her husband's infidelity. Strangling serpents. Killing lions. Wrestling centaurs. It's literally the stuff of myth, and arguably the most well known tales among such. After many trials, tragedy, and Labours, Hercules the man eventually met his ultimate demise at the hands of a dejected lover, tricked by a crafty and evil centaur. But the tales of Hercules do not end there. Zeus, taking pity on his heroic, if tragic son, plucked the Prince of Power straight from Tartarus itself, and ascended him to a place of Divinity as the God of Strength. In order to finally make peace with Hera, Hercules wed the lovely Hebe, though his put upon wife would find that Hercules was a man whose lusts were as legendary as his might, and he never was very good at being faithful. Still, for a few millennia, Hercules was mostly content to live in Olympus, with the rare but notable sojourn into the world of men giving brief respite from the ennui of life in a paradise realm. It was his love for the fairer sex that eventually led to his return to Earth. A beautiful, if treacherous Goddess enthralled the hapless God and brought him down from Olympus as her servant. Under her sway, Hercules wreaked havok and devastation in order to enact his Mistress' vengeful will on her enemies. Which happened to include pretty much everyone on earth at the time. By the time a young hero had managed to snap the Olympian champion from his enchantment, the damage had been done. Zeus banished Hercules from Olympus, casting him out to Earth forevermore. For a long, long time, Herc wandered the world, taking in its cultures, fighting its wars, drinking its booze and bedding its... mortals. While he missed his home and the comforts of his hearth and wife, Hercules could barely call a renewed life of adventure much of a punishment. Before he knew it, it was the modern age. It is a time he finds fascinating, as he watches new breeds of Heroes rise, not descended from Gods, but from the stars, from genetic evolution, or scientific fluke. As with all great times of Heroes, it is also a great time of Villains, with even more of those strange and empowered rearing their ugly heads to try to seize power. And Herc? Now something of a celebrity, Hercules could not think of a better time to be alive. Personality Hercules is a surprisingly complex man who successfully masquerades as a very simple one. At the surface, Hercules is a carefree sort of guy, most of the time seen sporting a giant smile and a puckish rogue kind of mentality. He's the kind of guy who has a big heart and wears it on his sleeve. He'll always stick up for the little man. It's what he's done since ancient times, after all. Defending humanity from the monsters of myth. He's altruistic to a fault, willing to give the shirt off his back (Hey, everyone should check out his abs, anyway!) for anyone who might need it. He is honorable and loyal, and generally lives life by doggo rules: Love everyone until they show that they don't deserve it. Often he's willing to give too many chances to people before he writes them off. Hercules is also courageous and brave in a manner that makes most people think he's either suicidal or dumb. In fact, Hercules sometimes cultivates the appearance of stupidity, but that's another thing altogether. In truth, Hercules has fear. He just chooses to ignore that fear, because he has been granted the strength to persevere where mortal men cannot. He's a hero, and that is something he takes surprisingly seriously. He jumps into the jaws of danger because if he doesn't, then imagine what it is like for the average person without the same strengths and gifts he has. Not to mention, the flip side of this is that He's just plain stubborn. Pig headed. He refuses to back down, and sometimes this works against him as much as it works for him. But Hercules is not without fault. For all of his natural charisma, humor, optimism and bravery, he has an ego the size of Mt. Olympus. He knows that he's A Really Big Deal and he's not afraid to flaunt it. He knows, too, that he is the very image of masculine perfection. He's larger than life, and a true Legend among Legends. He's also very competitive, especially against those who might rival him as warriors or in strength. Hercules will challenge any worthy rival to good old fashioned oil wrestling competition. He also has a temper that is as legendary as his feats. This rage that burns within him has seen him level cities, murder his own family, and hold grudges for literally thousands of years. Nothing draws out Hercules' ire more than treachery and tyranny. Logs First Player *2013-04-23 - Brute and the Beast - Wonder Woman (DC) VS. Hercules (Marvel), that is just dirty! *2013-04-30 - Godly Introductions - Kara spots Hercules and introduces Valkyrie to Herc. Second Player *TBA Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken